Ed vs Flip (Short Story)
by TheForbiddenTree
Summary: When Ed volunteers as Flips next opponent in the ring, Flip becomes boastful! Will his cockiness be his ultimate downfall?


Flip and Scoot had both been at each other since Scoot first moved in, but it wasn't until recently, did the rivalry hit it's peak. The two challenged each other to new ordeals, sometimes friendly, mostly not...

The results were close ties, with Flip and Scoot surpassing and one-upping one another in many different ways. The tie breaker was a test of strength and endurance, boxing. The two went at it quickly and vigorously, dodging, throwing punches, taunting each other.

Flip: "Hehe... you're pretty good, Scoot! But I'm afraid this fight's MINE!"

Scoot: "That's what you think!"

Flip(thinking): "Gotta predict his next move, otherwise I may lose...!"

Scoot: "Huh? Why are you giving me that grin?"

Flip kept silent.

Scoot: "No answer? Fine, I'll knock it off your face for you!"

Flip: "AHAA!"

The was the moment Flip waited for, with one last mighty blow, Scoot was down for the count!

Flip: "Haha! Yes! I win! I win!"

Ed and the others applauded Flip, who was still in the ring. With the fighting flame still burning bright in him, Flip shouted to the small, small audience (as in really only the ten villagers and Isabelle were there) with a smug attitude .

Flip: "I'm still kickin'! Anybody wanna step up and challenge me?"

Everyone went silent.

Ed: "I'll go."

Flip(chuckling): "I said **challenge** me! I don't want to end a fight _that_ fast!"

Ed: "Is that prejudice, or are you saying I'd end the fight quickly?"

Flip: "You wanna fight me?"

Ed: "That's the idea."

Flip: "O-Okay then! But don't be cryin' when I win!"

Ed went and dressed into a boxing uniform, and shortly after returned to the ring.

Isabelle(thinking to herself, slightly blushing): "Wow... I've never seen Ed like that before. He's so built for his height!"

Flip: "Alright, Ed! Ready to start?"

Ed: "Ready when you are."

Ding! At the sound of the bell, Ed and Flip started slowly circling around.

Flip: "You sure you wanna do this? I'm not holding back!"

Ed: "Good, neither am I."

Flip: "Guess what?"

Ed: "What?"

Flip: "I'm gonna make you eat those words! KIYEAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

POW! Flip got Ed with a strong left-hook. But Ed left Flip confused.

Flip: "Huh?"

Ed lowered his head back down towards Flip, revealing one small trickle of blood from his mouth, spitting away some.

Ed(with a confident, cocky, smirk): "Is that all you got?"

Flip was surprised and slightly intimidated by this, but tried not to show it.

Flip: "What, you think I'd throw my strongest punch this soon? I'm gonna drag this out!"

For the next hour or so, Ed and Flip were going back and forth, trading punches to the gut, face, arms, anywhere "above the belt-line". After another half-hour or so, Ed and Flip are both standing at opposite sides of the ring, blood lightly dripping from both.

Flip: "Huff... huff... you-... you're pretty good, Ed... huff... huff..."

Ed: "Huff... huff... yeah... you too... huff huff..."

Flip: "Huff... hahahaha... hehehehee...!"

Ed: "What's... what's so funny?"

Flip(smirking): "You're strong... but this match... is mine...!"

Ed: "That's what you think!"

Ed and Flip darted toward each other with incredible speed.

Flip: "KEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

Ed: "GRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

Ed and Flip both threw their fists. KA-POW! Ed and Flip tumbled backwards and fell to the mat with a thump.

Isabelle: "They're both down... is it a draw?"

Scoot: "Not necessarily; whoever can get to their feet first wins."

Isabelle: "Really?"

Scoot: "Yes!"

Flip started trying to get up.

Isabelle(to Ed): "Ed! Get up! You can do it!"

Bree: "C'mon, Ed! You're strong! Show your strength and get up!"

Cube: "You got this Ed! You got this like a piece of cherry pie!"

Ed could hear everyone's voices, muffled but audible, he forced himself to move and struggled to get to his feet, and as he did, Flip fell right back down, knocked out.

Ed looked around and saw everyone cheering and applauding him for beating Flip.

Ed: "*Huff* ... hehehe. I... win... ugh..."

As he spoke the last word, he fell back to the mat softly asleep.

====Author Notes====

Heh... just a little short story I gave some thought on. So I wrote it down and-... sweet cheese and crackers it's been a week since I originally planned to released! Now, don't worry! I'm still working on "The History of Nokinoki", as mentioned before, I've been busy (especially very recently) with school, so I've been stressed, tired, beat, sweaty, you name it. So I had pretty much held off on writing the next chapter of the story. Hope you all understand...

Gee, the mayor sure is strong, isn't he?

-Ed


End file.
